


Hold Me Deep (Beneath Your Waves)

by bigdsgirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Percy is a swimmer, Song fic, Yes this is about the tik tok trend, and jason is enjoying the show, annabeth is hardworking, electric Love, lets get these two idiots to date, piper is scheming, two idiots in love, via silly tik tok scheme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigdsgirl/pseuds/bigdsgirl
Summary: “Okay, so it’s the Electric Love trend, the one where you kiss your best friend and see how they react!” Piper scrolls through, showing Annabeth countless other examples.“Girl, I love you, but I don’t plan on kissing you or Leo,” Annabeth cringes. She returns to her notes, having no interest in the ridiculousness playing on the screen.“Not us, Percy!” Piper squeals. Annabeth freezes, looking up and staring at the cheshire grin growing on her best friend’s face.--Annabeth has had a crush on Percy since they met at orientation but has yet to confess her feelings. When 'Electric Love' trend rises in popularity on Tik Tok, Piper thinks it's the perfect opportunity for Annabeth to sweep Percy off his feet.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, background Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	Hold Me Deep (Beneath Your Waves)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithoughtyoulikedmereckless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithoughtyoulikedmereckless/gifts).



> For Rachel, I hope your day is wonderful! 
> 
> Sometimes a Tik Tok trend just takes over your FYP and you become obsessed & inspired to write a fic. Maybe now I can find a new trend to fixate on. I hope y'all enjoy. :)
> 
> A huge thank you to Maria for editing this for me.

_~Baby you’re like lightning in a bottle~_

This whole ridiculous idea starts when Piper bursts into their dorm on a Wednesday afternoon, flailing her arms and talking loudly. 

“You _have_ to do this!” Piper declares as she jumps onto the couch, knocking over multiple papers and pens. She has her phone out, and she's gesturing to the screen. 

“Hi to you too, McLean—what is it I have to do?” Annabeth questions with annoyance, picking up her classwork that had fallen. Before she can do more to clean up the mess, Piper shoves the phone towards her face. Annabeth huffs and grabs it, taking a closer look at the screen. A video plays, showing a guy and a girl kissing with a song playing in the background. Words are tumbling out of Piper before Annabeth can even clarify what she means. 

“Okay, so it’s the _Electric Love_ trend, the one where you kiss your best friend and see how they react!” Piper scrolls through, showing Annabeth countless other examples. 

“Girl, I love you, but I don’t plan on kissing you _or_ Leo,” Annabeth cringes. She returns to her notes, having no interest in the ridiculousness playing on the screen. 

“Not us, Percy!” Piper squeals. Annabeth freezes, looking up and staring at the cheshire grin growing on her best friend’s face. 

“No way.” Annabeth turns back to her paper, willing her heart to stop beating so fast. 

“Oh, come _on_ , we _all_ know you have a crush on him! Plus, everyone knows he feels the exact same. It’ll be the perfect way for you to make a move!” 

Annabeth blushes. She and Percy met at freshman orientation, when they were placed in the same group for the day and hit it off. When they shared two classes the first semester, they became study buddies, meeting multiple times a week to work together or next to each other, even if they didn’t share any classes that semester. He’s even joined her inner social circle, becoming roommates with Piper’s boyfriend, Jason. She thought he was cute then and still does, though she would never tell him that.

“First off, we aren’t sure that he likes me.” Annabeth glares at Piper, who just rolls her eyes. “Second, that trend _has_ to be fake. No way people would be okay with kissing others without consent. And three, I don’t even have a Tik Tok account.” Knowing no more work will be getting down with Piper on a mission, she shuts her book loudly and sets it on the coffee table. 

“Lies, _lies_ , all of it. Of _course_ he likes you, have you seen the way he looks at you? He’s given you heart eyes since we first met him at orientation. And sure, there are fake videos everywhere, but that doesn’t mean yours has to be! And I am on good authority that you have the app because a certain lover boy convinced you to download it so he could send you videos.” Piper makes a move to grab Annabeth’s phone, which is deflected with a quick smack by Annabeth’s hand. 

“Okay okay, I _may_ have downloaded it, but I haven’t made an account yet. So I wasn’t lying when I said I don’t have an account.” She unlocks her phone to show Piper, who only snickers. “He only made me download it so he could send me funny videos. No other reason!” 

“Well, then make an account so he can send you videos at least, then we can talk about how to make the video,” Piper retorts. 

“No, I don’t need another time suck, midterms are in two weeks,” she protests. Piper sighs, leaning into Annabeth as she shows her more videos on the app. 

“Don’t think of it as a time suck, Annabeth, think of it as a way to relieve stress.” Annabeth groans, but unlocks her phone and opens the app. She creates an account under the name ‘justawisegal’, and taps the app open. Piper hums in approval.

“Good, now add him.” She tugs the phone out of Annabeth’s hand, typing in Percy’s name into the search. His account comes up under the username ‘seaweedboi’, and Piper eagerly taps the follow button. She then hands the phone back to Annabeth. “Now back to the challenge.” 

“Ha, yeah, not a chance,” Annabeth repeats, with more finality in her tone. Piper sighs in defeat, leaning back on the couch. 

“Well, when you’re ready, we can plan.” Piper turns back to her phone, and continues to scroll.

Annabeth sighs and opens up her book again. 

_Like that will ever happen._

_~ I can't let you go now that I got it ~_

Annabeth happens upon one of those challenge videos on her 'for you' page four days later during a study break. As _Electric Love_ quietly plays into her ear, she feels a tingle in her toes as a girl makes a move, stepping onto their tiptoes to kiss the other person, who leans into it and dips her. The gesture warms Annabeth’s heart and she lets her mind wander to Percy doing the same. “No way it’s real, that’s too cute”, she says to herself. 

“Whatcha muttering about, wise girl?” Percy says right next to her ear, making Annabeth jump. 

“Percy!” she squeaks, her eyes darting quickly from him to her phone back at him. “Uh, just some Tik Tok.” He chuckles as he sits next to her and makes a motion to borrow an airpod. 

“Can I see?” She quickly hands over her phone, and as the music plays, a blush begins to rise up his neck as Percy looks at her. She shrugs. 

“I was just trying to take a little break before you got here,” she mutters, and he laughs at the response. 

“You know, Piper was talking about doing this challenge with Jason,” Percy shares. Annabeth looks at him with a shocked expression. “I’m not kidding!” 

“But they are already dating! That’s… that’s _cheating_! I told her they were all fake!” She exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air. Percy lets out a snort, but points to her phone to show her something. She hands it over to him as the video loops again. 

“Doesn’t mean they’re all fake— you can really tell who’s dating already or isn’t, and which ones are jokes,” Percy notes, “I mean, look at this one, it’s obviously natural. They’re dating. I mean, the dip? Come _on_.” He clicks on the sound and scrolls a bit, the song replaying on and on in their ears. While he’s distracted, Annabeth admires Percy’s profile; his ebony hair disheveled from the wind on his walk over, green eyes brightly lit from the phone screen. He continues to scroll and comment on the videos, “This one... This one’s a total joke, it’s so obvious. They can’t even keep a straight face.” He chuckles a bit at it, and Annabeth can’t help but smile. She loves the way his face changes when Percy laughs, the way the corner of his eyes crinkle and how his nose wrinkles, making his freckles scrunch together. She shakes out of her daze when she realizes that Percy has stopped his commentary, pausing at the new video playing, then saying, “But this one? Not natural. Totally awkward, but he’s into it.” He swallows a little at the video, cheeks reddening. Annabeth looks down at her phone.

This video shows two people sitting in a car, eating some take out, as the song plays in the background. The girl nervously looks out the window as the guy takes another bite of his sandwich. Only a couple seconds later, the girl turns and plants a kiss on him. The kiss doesn’t last long, but when she pulls away, his face is lit up like a Christmas tree. Two beats later, he reaches for her arm and pulls her back towards him. Then the video restarts. 

Annabeth gulps, glancing sideways at Percy, who stares at her intently in return with his beautiful sea-green eyes. She immediately covers her face to hide her blush, rubbing her face to act as if she's tired before taking a quick sip from her coffee. 

“Huh, well, that’s good to know. Glad not all of them are fake,” she says hurriedly, as she takes her phone and airpod back from Percy. Her fingers graze his ear as she grabs the earbud, a small spark surging through her fingers. She puts her earphones away and sets her phone down before looking in his direction. Avoiding his gaze and gesturing to the books in front of her, she suggests, “Should we get to studying, then?” 

“Uh yes, yeah, let’s get to it.” He pauses, as if he wants to say more, but instead pulls out his books out of his bag, setting them on the table. Annabeth turns back to her open laptop and textbook, and slowly the two get into their regular rhythm. As they work, Annabeth can’t help but notice that every time she tries to sneak a glance at Percy, he’s already looking at her. 

Maybe Piper was right after all, and he might actually like her. The thought only makes her heart race and her anxiety bubble over. But before she can spiral any further, a small piece of paper hits her head before falling to the floor. She turns to Percy, who has a smirk across his face and a mischievous look in his eye. Annabeth leans down, picking up the ball of paper and tutting at him in annoyance while opening the note and flatting the page on the table. Scribbled in his illegible handwriting she reads, “ _get out of your head and get your head in the game, wildcat_ ” with a little stick figure drawing of Annabeth holding a paper that says “grades” with a list of A pluses. There are also a bunch of other stick figures, she assumes to be their friends and Percy, cheering her on. She laughs quietly, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze. 

“Thanks Seaweed brain, I needed that.” A blinding smile forms on his face and he squeezes her hand back. 

“Always here for you, wise-girl,” he whispers. After a few moments, she releases his hand, and they turn back to their books. 

\---- 

Later that night when Annabeth gets back to her room, Piper is eating some popcorn while watching _10 Things I Hate About You_. 

“Hey Chase, how was studying with Percy?” she asks teasingly while throwing some kernels into the air to catch in her mouth. Annabeth sighs, the tips of her ears burning at the question, and begins to shed her jacket and remove her shoes. 

“Okay, McLean, you _may_ have a point. Maybe.” Piper perks up at this admission, raising her eyebrows at Annabeth. 

“Oh I _may_ have a point? Do tell me more.” One kernel hits her face and she pouts before picking it up from the couch and flicking it back into the bowl. Annabeth plops herself on the couch and leans back so that her head rests on Piper’s shoulder. 

“He held my hand.” Piper turns instantly, forcing Annabeth to sit up to avoid falling face first into the popcorn. 

“He did _what_ ? _,_ ” She squeaks with excitement. Annabeth grabs the bowl from her hands and places it on the table before opening her bag and pulling out her planner.

“We were studying, or _trying to,_ but he caught me watching those Tik Tok trend videos or whatever, so we had an awkward moment watching those.” Piper squeaks again, the pitch going an octave higher. “And I don’t know, I was in my head about all this and what you said about him liking me, so I was distracted by all of this, and he drew me this.” Annabeth opens her planner, pulling out the crumpled note he wrote her and handing it to Piper. “He knew I was acting weird and couldn’t focus. I thought I was hiding it pretty well, but he saw right through it.” 

Piper scans over the note and slaps her hand to her mouth, her eyes widening before looking up at Annabeth. “Saw right through it, girl, he reads you like a book. One might call him an Annabeth expert.” Annabeth huffs at that comment, but Piper ignores her and continues talking. “Okay, so you watch those Tik Toks, he gives you this adorable note, but how do you two get to _holding hands_?”

“Uhm, well, I grabbed his hand and squeezed it when I thanked him.” A shriek tumbles out of Piper's mouth, making Annabeth jump. She composes herself and gestures for Annabeth to continue.

“And he squeezed back.” Piper gasps, dropping Percy’s note onto the floor. 

“And then we didn’t let go for a good couple minutes.” With the volume of Piper’s shriek now, Annabeth is convinced her hearing is permanently damaged. 

“Annabeth Chase. You are telling me all of this as evidence for why I _might_ have a point?” Piper crosses her arms and just gives Annabeth a withering stare. Annabeth leans down to grab the note before getting up and pinning it to their corkboard on the wall. She pauses before turning to Piper, who is still staring at her, waiting for an answer. 

Annabeth sits back on the couch, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to her chest, pressing her face to it. “Okay fine, McLean, you were right. We should do it,” she says, her voice muffled by the pillow. 

“I’m sorry Chase, what was that? I can’t hear you,” Piper replies in a sing-songy voice. Annabeth groans and looks up at Piper. 

“You. Were. Right. About. Percy.” Annabeth huffs. Piper’s face has a shit-eating grin. 

“And?” 

“And I guess, I guess we could do the Tik Tok challenge; maybe after midterms…” Annabeth isn’t able to finish her statement before Piper is hugging her and squealing. She stays there a moment before pulling back and grabbing her phone, typing fervently. 

“Oh my gosh, okay _okay_ , we have _so_ much work to do.”

_Let the planning begin._

_~And all I need is to be struck~_

Handing in her test, Annabeth walks out of the room and releases a sigh of relief. Midterms are over and done with , and it's time for a break. She turns down the hall and sees Piper sitting on a bench, waiting for her. When she gets there, Piper stands up and links their arms. 

“Hey! What did you think of that test? Awful, right?” Piper prattles on about the responses she gave to questions, while Annabeth nods in response, only half listening. Her mind instead is preoccupied with a certain green-eyed boy. Now that midterms are done, it means that the long weekend is theirs. And it means that the plan her and Piper have talked through at length will finally happen. Piper likes to refer to it as ‘The Percabeth Plan’, which in turn makes Annabeth want to vomit. 

Annabeth is snapped away from her thoughts by Piper’s laugh, and she looks over at her best friend who’s already staring at her with a knowing look. 

“Feeling a little nervous, Chase?” Piper asks, squeezing her arm. “It’ll go swimmingly, I promise.” Annabeth laughs at Piper’s attempt to make a dad-joke.

“I sure hope so.” She notes nervously. Piper stops abruptly and turns, grabbing Annabeth’s face so she has no other option but to look directly at her best friend’s face. 

“Annabeth Chase, you will do great, and Percy is going to lose his _mind_ when you kiss him. I promise.” When Annabeth nods in understanding, Piper continues, “So I'll ask again. Girl, are you ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be!” 

Laughing excitedly, Piper squishes Annabeth’s cheeks before linking their arms again to resume their walk back to their dorm. The whole way back, the two of them continue going over what answers they got on the test and argue when they don't match up. 

“Well you better be ready now, Chase, because there they are,” Piper whispers. Looking straight ahead, Annabeth sees Jason and Percy standing by their dorm entrance, waiting for the two of them. They have all made dinner plans together to celebrate the end of midterms and kick off their weekend.

Jason notices them first, a wide smile gracing his face as he opens his arms. Piper drops Annabeth’s arm and nearly leaps into Jason’s outstretched pair, wrapping her own around his neck. She’s sure Jason’s beaming face is mirrored on Piper’s face as he wraps his arms around her and lifts her up, twirling Piper around and making her squeal. Annabeth grins at the two love-birds and hears congratulatory praise from Jason as they embrace. She then turns to Percy, who has his hands in his pockets, a soft smile gracing face as he looks on at Jason and Piper. He then turns to her and his boyish grin only widens. Annabeth blushes and walks over to him. 

“Look who’s finally done!” Percy announces loudly. Annabeth jokingly shoves him while letting out a hearty laugh. 

“Yeah, yeah, Seaweed Brain, we made it. Ready to celebrate?” She asks, as they follow behind Jason and Piper in the direction of the restaurant a few blocks away. Percy and Annabeth walk side by side, bumping shoulders occasionally. 

“Hell yes, this week couldn’t be over fast enough,” Percy exclaims before launching into a story about one of his finals for a biology class he is taking. Annabeth tries to listen, she really does, but she can’t help but be distracted by Percy and how good he looks, especially in the early evening, the sun making his eyes shine and his muscles ripple as he gestures wildly while telling the story. She nods along as he talks about the different cells he had to identify during the exam. 

“I hope your drawing skills have improved, because I could never tell which cell you were trying to draw when we practiced,” Annabeth deadpans and Percy gasps, clutching his heart as if he were in pain. 

“Oh come on, they weren’t that bad! I swear, I took my time on this test and used a pencil, not a fat tipped whiteboard marker, so that makes a difference,” he replies. Annabeth laughs. 

“Alright sure, whatever you say Seaweed,” she responds. The conversation continues as they arrive at the restaurant, taking a seat at their table. Percy leans over towards Annabeth, his breath tickling her ear when he speaks. 

“So, do you think this place has any blue food?” He asks, making her shiver. She huffs in frustration. 

“Just because you sweet talked the dining hall staff to give you blue food, doesn’t mean you can do that here,” she pokes him in the arm and turns back to the menu. He laughs and opens his own. 

Annabeth subtly looks over to Percy before risking a glance to Piper, who gives her a little wink while Jason gives her a thumbs up. Annabeth glares and looks back down. 

_Let’s hope this works._

_~By your electric love~_

The group chooses to end the evening by lounging in the campus pool. Since Percy is on the swim team, he has access to the pool at all times, so it only made sense to make use of it. Piper sets up a playlist on her bluetooth speaker while Jason and Annabeth jump into the pool immediately. Percy joins in a few moments later with a cannonball. He begins to swim towards Annabeth, who is floating on her back in the center of the pool. 

“Enjoying the water?” Percy asks, splashing Annabeth lightly, forcing her to tread water as she sneezes out some of the water he got in her nose. 

“Just loving it! Especially when you do that!” She says, her voice dripping with sarcasm and making him chuckle. She splashes him back in retaliation, which leads to an all out splash war which only ends with Percy wrapping his arms around Annabeth to stop her. 

“Gotcha,” he whispers. Annabeth lets out a nervous laugh as she feels the intensity build between them. The tension quickly dissolves when Piper calls their names to get their attention.

“Let’s get a picture!” She announces, and requests that they all sit on the diving block while she stands her phone on the bench to take a few self- timed pictures. Since the block is small, Piper has her and Annabeth sit on each boy’s lap. Percy seems a little flustered at this request, but before he can speak, Annabeth sits on his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to keep herself steady. She can feel her heart pound and her nerves grow as Piper instructs them to stay where they are while Jason and Piper make sure the pictures look okay. 

Sitting there, Annabeth feels Percy’s arms wrap around her waist and the skin he touches tingle. Then, quietly in the background, she hears the first few notes of _Electric Love_ come out of the speakers. She continues to sit for a moment and lets the song run before turning to Percy. Before he can realize what is happening, she puts her hands on his cheeks and pulls him in for a kiss. To put it mildly, the kiss feels like fireworks for Annabeth, but she is terrified of what Percy thinks as she slowly pulls away. Looking at him, she notices that his eyes darken and his mouth is agape for a beat. 

“Finally,” he whispers, moving his hands to cup her face and pull her in for a searing kiss. It takes her a moment to realize they are falling off the diving block into the water to the cheers and squeals of Piper and Jason. 

_Well that was better than expected._

_~Baby, your electric love~_

Annabeth is smiling so hard that her face might break. She’s walking out of the athletic facility with Percy by her side. After they kissed. 

“Here, let me carry that,” Percy says, taking her gym bag off her shoulder and placing it on his. 

“Percy, I think I can carry that myself,” she says jokingly while grabbing his hand, interlacing their fingers. 

“Yeah, I know, I just wanna carry my girl’s stuff.” Annabeth rolls her eyes in mock annoyance, though swooning internally. She rewards his comment with a kiss on the cheek. Percy blushes and lets go of her hand, only to wrap his arm around her shoulder. 

“Oi! Love birds! Over here!” Piper yells, forcing the two to turn back to the building where Jason and Piper are walking from. 

“McLean, you got 30 seconds,” Percy demands, “I got time to make up for.” Annabeth laughs but walks over to Piper. 

“Don’t worry love boy, I only need two,” Piper retorts, before focusing on Annabeth. “Chase, you almost forgot your phone. Don’t worry, I already posted the video.” Piper waggles her eyebrows and Annabeth groans in response, taking the phone from her and putting it in her pocket. 

“Well that’s a relief, I have no idea how to work this app,” Annabeth responds, giving Piper a quick hug before jogging back to Percy, grabbing his hand again. 

“Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do!” Piper hollers, followed by Jason yelling, “Be safe kiddos! And don’t worry Percy, I’ll just stay with Piper tonight, so no need for a sock on the door!” Both Annabeth and Percy flip the couple off as they start walking towards Percy’s dorm. 

“So, I’m thinking we go back and watch Hercules. I still have that ice cream in the fridge from last time we can eat. I am thinking we are gonna have a little more fun than our normal movie nights,” Percy waggles his eyebrows at her. 

“Well good thing I came prepared for a good time,” Annabeth responds with a wink. Percy's smile widens and he stops their walking for another kiss, wrapping both his arms around her waist, and hers around his neck. The gym bag knocks her leg lightly as they break the kiss. Annabeth grabs his hand and they start walking again. 

“I can’t get over the fact this is happening,” Percy says again, a dopey grin on his face. Annabeth blushes and squeezes his hand. 

“Me neither,” She says softly. “You know what though, we didn’t even get to see Piper’s handiwork yet.” Annabeth pulls out her phone from her pocket. When she clicks the home button, her eyes widen at the number of notifications before she opens the app. 

“Well, how is it doing? Are we famous yet?” Percy asks jokingly. Annabeth doesn’t respond, just silently scrolling through the comments. “Hey, wise girl, what’s happening over there? ” 

Annabeth hands him the phone and Percy guffaws. It’s only been 30 minutes, but the likes and comments are pouring in. 

“So we are famous!” He exclaims. 

“Percy, shut up, we are not famous,” Annabeth laughs. He continues to scroll through the comments, reading them out loud to her. When they arrive at his dorm, she grabs his ID off his lanyard and swipes them in. 

“Oh this girl thinks I am cute as a button.” Annabeth rolls her eyes, opening the door to the stairs. 

“Of course she does.” 

“Someone wants to know if it was real. Come on guys, of course it’s real,” Percy keeps reading the comments as they make their way up two flights and down the hall. Once they get to his door he stops and looks up at her. “This person wants us to make more videos! We gotta do more, we gotta give the people what they want!” Annabeth can’t help but giggle at his excitement. She leans up and gives him a kiss. 

“As long as we are together, Seaweed Brain.” 

_His smile is electrifying._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments & kudos are appreciated. :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr at @bigdsgirl.


End file.
